


Make Me Forget

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is restless in the days after the final battle. He isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

Draco found himself wandering the castle aimlessly. 

He wanted to go back to his first year dorm and climb into bed. He wanted to talk to Goyle and Crabbe but that would never happen again, not like it used to. He wanted to see Snape striding down the corridor, boots clicking and robes billowing.

Draco rubbed his dry eyes, too tired to cry.

He headed toward the Owlery but stopped dead when he saw the wisp of smoke curling skyward.

Instead he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower. Something in his guilt-ridden conscience felt it suited to return to the scene of the crime. He could wallow in his misery and no one would be fool enough to look for him there.

The door creaked loudly as Draco pulled it open making the tower's sole occupant spin around, wand in hand.

Draco cringed. Of course the one fool he'd been trying to avoid would be here waiting for him. 

"Oh, it's you," Potter said, sliding his wand back up his sleeve and turning back around again.

Mildly insulted that Potter didn't think he'd be attacked, Draco nevertheless walked over and stood beside him, looking out over the damaged grounds. 

"Don't you have speeches to give, witches to charm?"

Potter laughed without humour. "I've given three speeches in two days and broken up with my girlfriend. For good." 

"Sorry to hear that," Draco's mouth said before his brain could stop him.

"Are you?" Potter said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "How's your mother?"

"She's staying with my aunt." He repressed a shudder. "She doesn't want to go back to the Manor yet."

"I can imagine." 

Draco didn't know what Potter was thinking about. Being held in the dungeon, Granger's cries, the madness that had been Draco's aunt Bellatrix. Draco had his own horrors haunting him. The Dark Lord. His snake.

It's why Draco was at Hogwarts rather than at home.

The sun dipped behind the Forbidden Forest, shafts of light breaking through the trees and making Potter's face glow gold, his hair black like a raven's wing.

Potter leaned in, only a hair's breadth away. 

Draco whispered, "Make me forget."


End file.
